U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/429,930 and 10/429,932 (Now U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,240,228 and 7,221,331, respectively) are generally directed towards the concept of computer systems having auxiliary processing and auxiliary mechanisms that provide some auxiliary computing functionality. For example, a small LCD on the lid or side of a laptop computer can provide its owner with useful information, such as a meeting location nand time, even when the main computer display is not easily visible, e.g., when a laptop's computer lid is closed and/or the main computer is powered down. Controls such as a set of user-selectable responses or supported actions, such as in the form of buttons may be provided to allow the user to interact with the auxiliary device, such as to choose a response to a notification, view different types of data, scroll through appointments among calendar data, read email messages, read directions, and so forth.
Somewhat similar to an auxiliary LCD screen built into a mobile host computer, a mobile telephone, a music playing device, a pocket-sized personal computer, a personal digital assistant and so forth can serve as an auxiliary device to a main computer when connected to it physically and/or via a wireless (e.g., Bluetooth or infrared) link, as long as the device is programmed to allow its display and/or other functionality to be leveraged by the main computer. In general, any device with I/O capabilities that can interface in virtually any way with a computer system can potentially serve as an auxiliary computing device.
However, there are many varieties of devices that can serve as an auxiliary display for a computer system. For example, some devices can connect to a computer system via a hardwired connection such as USB, while other devices connect via wireless protocols such as 802.11, 802.16 or Bluetooth. Some, such as “smart” mobile phones and pocket-sized computing devices provide reasonably good graphics, available memory, and may be already arranged to connect to a host computer system in some way. Other devices are more limited, however, and may, for example, only provide a single line of text, lights, and/or audio. At the same time, there are many types of software programs that run on a main computer system and would benefit from being able to output information to an auxiliary display.
What is needed is a way for manufacturers of hardware devices that can be used as auxiliary displays to interface with a host computer system, in a manner that requires little if any change to contemporary hardware devices. At the same time, such a solution should allow application programs to be written to use auxiliary displays, independent of the type of auxiliary display device actually in use. This would be particularly valuable for notifications, which will likely be a desirable reason for using an auxiliary display.